This invention relates generally to the concept of providing a fragrance that is blended with polymers in order to thicken the viscosity of the material into a gel form, that can be easily dispensed from a bottle, through a pump actuator, as a roll-on product, or from a packet structure, for applying a fragrance to the person.
Fragrances have been used and applied for the purpose of enhancing personal aroma from the days of the Romans, if not earlier. Today, fragrance oil is mixed with alcohol, and some water, to produce what is generally referred to as toilet water, and the like. Such is sold in bottles with a spray actuator pump or in a bottle as a splash applied product. In both cases, the dispensing of the product is difficult to control. Especially, with spray application mechanisms, sometimes only a little and frequently too much of the fragrance is undesirably dispensed.
To the inventor's knowledge, the only fragranced gel products that have been marketed, to date, are generally for use for hair styling and for sustaining hair coiffures once set. Such gels, as is normally known, usually feel "greasy" to the touch, and do not absorb easily into the skin, once applied. Such type gels are not designed nor or they meant to be used as a personal fragrance.
There are other types of wet fragrance liquid form of sampling products, or carrying vehicles, that are used in the marketplace today, as a means for sampling of perfumes, toilet water, and the like. Scent seals are available, and are pressure sensitive type of labels that incorporate a wet fragrance formulation. This is used only for sampling purposes, and has no retail application. Vials of pure fragrance toilet water, in glass containers, are available, but these exhibit some of the "uncontrolled" dispensing problems normally associated with the less viscous liquid type of applications. The True Scent type of capsules, that are also available in the art, are large gelatin type capsules containing pure fragrance inside of them. These types of capsules also have problems with dispensing, and have little or no retail application for personal usage.